In recent years there has been new regulation of materials and processes which emit ozone and oxygen depleting substances. Previously a liquid resistant outer coating or integral skin could be made on flexible urethane foam cushions through the use of a low boiling point liquid such as CFC-11 (freon). Many such materials have been determined by the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency as being damaging to the atmosphere. The integral skin produced with these materials provided a protection to the foam core of the cushion so that the cushions could be utilized in harsh environments. At the same time as a skin was produced in the molding process it was possible to introduce mechanical devices and integrally molded shapes which facilitated the mounting of the cushion on various structures. What is desired therefore, is to adapt a process to use materials which are not deemed to be hazardous to the environment and which can perform the functions of protecting the cushion from water, chemicals, dirt, etc., while at the same time providing a non-invasive means of attaching the cushions to a supporting structure.
In order to attach skins of elastomeric material together, the prior art has used the foam fill material inside the two sheets as a seal and has molded two skins together before the elastomeric material has cured. This has proven to be unsatisfactory because without the elastomeric skins being premolded or pre-shaped, and with the elastomeric material uncured, there is movement of the fill material behind the skins which is unacceptable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,065 to Haskinson et al. discloses a method of making laminated articles whereby a bond is secured between thermoplastic sheets using a powdered resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,022 to Radke discloses a molded seat cushion with a cast skin and an insert receiving recess.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,591 to Sarno teaches a bathtub therapeutic pad that uses a multiplicity of resilient pad elements encased in a waterproof covering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,396 to Urai et al. discloses production of a seat cushion with a surface covering.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,557 to Debaes et al. discloses a method of making objects having an elastomeric outer wall and a synthetic foam core, wherein elastomer is sprayed onto the surface of a mold cavity and before the elastomeric material cures, synthetic foam is injected such that the synthetic foam serves to seal two elastomeric layers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,323 to Greene discloses a fastener system for attaching cushions to chairs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,417 to Kim discloses a knockdown chair for children that assembles and disassembles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,899 to Michaels et al. discloses a seat cushion with upper and lower elastomeric elements that are sealed at the edges.